Ceux qui restent
by Billywigs
Summary: OS. Rémus, sa vie, de un à quatre. "Les Lupin sont sûrement toujours seuls."


**UN.**

Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me racontait des histoires de fées, de chevaliers courageux et de demoiselles et détresse. Quand il nous entendait, mon père levait les yeux aux ciel, attendri au fond de lui.

Nous étions heureux. Notre seul richesse était l'amour qui nous soudait tous les trois. Ça me suffisait.

J'adorais regarder le ciel le soir, et dormir à la belle étoile en été. Faire des feux de camp à la moldue avec mes parents, en chantant des chansons qui parlaient d'aventure. J'étais l'unique enfant, le petit chouchou, le fils à sa maman.

Et puis, il y a eu la lune.

**DEUX.**

Mon père m'avait rassuré. « Ça ne changera rien, nous t'aimerons toujours autant. »

Pourtant, maman ne me lisait plus d'histoire. J'étais devenu trop grand.  
Pourtant, au fond de moi, je me sentais encore plus petit, perdu et tourmenté. La nuit, je faisais des cauchemars horribles. Mon père ne me regardait plus dans les yeux, et ma mère pleurait tout le temps.  
Ils ont commencés à avoir des rides sur le front, entre les sourcils, et des cheveux blancs.

D'enfant unique, je suis devenu l'enfant-loup. Je partageais mon corps avec un monstre.  
Deux âmes pour un corps, je me sentais de trop.

**TROIS ET QUATRE.**

Dumbledore accepta que j'intègre Poudlard. Jamais je ne fut aussi heureux que quand je franchis le mur de la voie 9 ¾ avec mes parents. Là, je n'étais pas si différent des autres.  
La première fois que je les vis, c'était dans un wagon du train. Ils étaient trois. Ils avaient l'air joyeux, et discutaient ensembles pour la première fois. C'est Peter qui m'a aperçut le premier. Timidement, il a tourné la tête et esquissé un sourire.

J'y ai répondu, alors que James tirait mon bras pour me faire asseoir et que Sirius posait ma valise sur le porte bagage. J'étais un peu réservé, mais n'en n'ont pas tenu compte, et, quand j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, j'ai su que je m'étais fait des amis quand Sirius se décala pour me laisser une place.

Quand ils ont découvert mon secret, j'ai cru que le quatuor allait devenir un trio.  
Naïf.

Pour moi, ils risquèrent leurs vies. Pour le monstre que j'étais, ils enfreignirent la loi. Mais un, plus que les autres..

**UN.**

Plus rien. Je n'avais plus rien. Mes meilleurs amis étaient morts, trahis par l'un des notre. Enfermé chez moi, j'attendais la pleine lune presque avec impatience, pour recevoir le traitement que je méritait.

Mes blessures étaient la punition que je me devais de recevoir pour ne pas avoir pu les sauver.

Pour ne pas avoir su.  
Sirius était en enfer. Et moi, j'attendais la mort.

**DEUX.**

Horreur, d'abord, quand on se rend compte qu'on s'est fourvoyé pendant 13 années.

Joie. Ensuite.  
Quand on retrouve son meilleur ami, après tout ce temps.  
Douleur, après, quand on se rend compte qu'un traître est toujours en liberté.

Remords, enfin, quand on se doit d'expliquer à un frère qu'on l'a cru coupable de meurtre.

Les années sombres de ma vie reprenaient des couleurs. Je me sentais plus vivant.

**UN.**

Sirius est décédé. Et moi, je sombrais.

**DEUX.**

C'est elle qui m'a prit la main.  
La première fois qu'elle l'a fait, c'était pour s'empêcher de tomber.  
Sa maladresse légendaire est devenue l'excuse à mille contacts entre nous.  
Je suis tombé amoureux de son sourire, le vrai. De son regard, l'authentique.

Elle était le soleil qui irradiait de lumière et de chaleur.

Dora et moi, c'était un rêve. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle.

**TROIS.**

Lâche, encore une fois, j'ai préféré fuir.  
Elle m'a pardonné, mais toute ma vie je m'en voudrait de ce moment de faiblesse.

Et si je mourrai ? Je ne veux pas d'un fils orphelin.

Teddy est l'espoir, la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il a les même yeux que Dora. Enfin, quand il n'en change pas la couleur. Je l'aime. Je suis enfin heureux.

**DEUX****.**

Sur le champ de bataille, deux corps, main dans la main, ont trouvé le repos éternel. Ils sont partis ensembles, pour retrouver Sirius, Lily, James et tous les autres.  
Parce que l'amour, même dans la mort, est invincible.

**UN.**

Alors, oui, quand il vit les souvenirs de son père, Teddy fut ému.  
Mais lui, sa mère ne lui avait pas raconté d'histoires de chevaliers. Son père ne l'avait jamais emmené pécher. Essuyant une larme, il reposa la pensine dans le bureau de son parrain.

Les Lupin sont sûrement toujours seuls.

« Teddy ? »

Il se tourne vers Harry, encore troublé.

« Excuse moi. », parvient-il à articuler.

« Je sais ce que tu pense. Moi aussi j'étais comme toi. Mais tu n'es pas seul Teddy. Ton père non plus ne l'était pas. Il a eu les meilleurs amis du monde, et je parle bien sur de Sirius et mon père, mais il a aussi eu une femme merveilleuse. »Harry prit son filleul dans les bras.« Toi aussi, tu as des gens qui t'aiment. Tu n'as plus tes parents, mais tu peux être heureux. Je suis là, les Weasley sont là, ta grand-mère et là. » Il ajouta avec un petit sourire. « Victoire est là. »

« Il y a ceux qui ne vivent que dans ton cœur, et ceux qui restent. Ceux là, les plus fragiles, t'attendent. »

Teddy releva la tête, fier, avant de fermer, non sans un regard pour la pensine, la porte de ce bureau chargé d'émotions.

**UN, DEUX, TROIS, ET CEUX QUI RESTENT.**


End file.
